


贺红<基佬快乐鱼>

by blackcatZ



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatZ/pseuds/blackcatZ





	贺红

“姓贺的，老子要杀了你！”门内传来并不善意的咒骂，伴随不断地是哗啦的冲水声。门被反锁，贺天算想进去看看情况也束手无策。  
“……毛毛，别生气了，让我进去。”男人哀求着，企图为过错寻求补偿。  
靠，那个卖鱼的骗子，说好的吃过后软软嫩嫩暖暖香香呢！这不是翘着嫩白屁股让我检查，求我将小兄弟捅进去泄欲的戏码吗？  
事实……并不理想。  
“滚！”操，这混蛋搞的什么鬼把戏，整天就知道给我添乱。一整天跟个树袋熊盘身上就算了，不知节制地做那档事我也忍了，就连他妈的玩情景扮演Cosplay穿情趣内衣和形状迥异的…玩具我都熬下来了。这次再信“你不也很舒服吗？”那套，老子就不姓莫！  
“莫仔、关仔、关山…绝世小甜甜？”贺天不停换着称呼叫唤莫关山，念到最后一个，果不其然，这小祖宗炸毛了。  
“啊啊啊！你给老子住嘴！！！”恶不恶心，一大男人被叫小甜甜？男子气概懂不懂啊！  
“那你让我进去。”隔着门，莫关山听不清贺天低声的笑。贺天最爱看他家莫仔生气的那小模样，张牙舞爪似做威武。实际上，根本是只没断奶的小猫咪，眯着眼蹒跚着步伐胡乱找奶喝。等伺候好了后，还不领情地跑一旁用粉嫩的小舌头舔舐毛发去了。  
总结，可爱到心坎里去了。  
“不行！”太……丢脸了。  
“莫仔，乖，让我进来。”男人腻歪的调调惹人厌烦，更别说他就是罪魁祸首。  
“你……滚远点！”肠道在蠕动，流体直泻而下，腿控不住地直打颤，失了力气。水面上漂浮着淡白色液体，掺杂了些浅黄油脂。  
莫关山在马桶上坐了半小时，听贺天的解释也算搞清了前因后果。这杀千刀的，看到网上很火的油鱼就想来点情趣？狗屁！他怎么不自己试试，非拿我开刀。这小子真是个好算计的，还哄骗我吃冰淇淋！

鱼油黏滑，油腻得用热水冲几道都去不干净，热流涌出后穴像极了平日里灌肠。最可恶的是，这油完全没有停下来的趋势，一股接着一股。  
不对，这货怎么不出声了？  
然后，莫关山就眼睁睁看着门上的把手被转动，咔擦一声，噩梦的开始。  
“莫仔，想我没？”剑眉星目眯成月牙弯，薄唇微微上扬，食指摇晃钥匙在空中划出道道圆弧。  
“你……别过来！”操，谁他妈配卫生间的钥匙啊！  
“我就看看，又不做什么。”话还没说完，贺天就扒开莫关山紧闭的大腿，小关山没精神地耷拉着脑袋，  
“臭…”莫关山急忙拿手去遮掩，反被贺天钳住双手举过头顶。还不待反应，一根手指插入湿软的后穴，冰与热相交融，肉壁遇冷收缩更为紧致。  
“我家祖上打渔的，不怕。”鱼油混着冰淇淋融化成的奶水，减少了大部分鱼腥味，更多的是奶香弥漫在空气里。  
“骗人…唔。”贺天的吻是突然的，更是火热的，随着时间流逝变得炙热。唇舌贴合，在性事中，谁也不肯让着谁，空气被掠夺嘴唇被撕咬。口腔无法闭合流出大量津液，水渍从嘴角沿伸到脖子，甚至更远。  
“嗯……我家挖矿的。”贺天不舍地结束了这个吻，对方残留的气味格外香甜。精虫上脑，他的小兄弟可不答应再多等。  
“万恶的资本主义……啊！”话说到一半，突如其来的悬空打得莫关山措手不及，而且，凭什么是公主抱啊！

莫关山被略带粗鲁地扔到床上，幸好贺天在做爱上还算温柔，不然莫关山早把他扔垃圾桶了，大概是第一次用力过猛导致流血留下的后遗症？

鱼油起了很好的润滑作用，贺天不费吹灰之力就进入了两根手指。冰淇淋受热融化成汁水，白色液体一点点从泛红的小洞流出，淫靡之景。

早已适应了彼此，贺天照着印象探入肉壁的某一处。手指被咬的死死的，或者说，是在渴望着更多。

“啊……！”被找到了，操，好爽。

酥麻的电流袭击的感觉蔓延整个身体，最柔软的地方被狠狠宠爱。贺天同时也是坏心眼儿的，左来右去，稍微触碰摩擦到那一点，却不真正按压下去。

“贺…天，你混蛋……”迟迟未到的快感是磨人的，像万蚁噬心，一点点被侵蚀。

后穴早已泥泞不堪，进进出出的手指将水液反复打磨，形成个个小小的气泡。洞口一紧一缩，不停吐露着淫水。秀美的玉茎挺立得发烫，前列腺液缓缓流下湿润了整根。

“我可没说过自己是好人，小莫仔～”贺天恶魔般的低语浅笑打在莫关山耳畔，湿热的水汽痒痒的，被咬住的耳垂发痛。虎牙刺入肉里就像结合一样，痛苦被快感冲刷得所剩无几。

“但，你会对我好……”声音带上隐隐的哭腔，落地窗外是无尽的黑夜，没有繁星满天星光璀璨，有的只是这片仰视过千次万次永不变的天空。

“你才是那个小混蛋呢。”糟了，欺负过头了。

尽管如此，黑夜里还是有着一抹光，一抹足够耀眼到盖过其他所有星星的光芒。对莫关山来说，贺天就是这般的存在。从前是，以后也是，无论何时，无论何地，他总能吸引住自己的目光。幸运的是，在看向他的那一瞬间，他也在看向自己。

“喂，过分可爱了，莫关山。”大手摸上头，看似刺猬却有着意外的柔软。要说贺天最喜欢的颜色，珊瑚红，不存在其他选项。

“我，我才不可爱……”脸涨红成番茄一样，尝起来酸酸甜甜。

“因为，你只准在我面前可爱。”

鱼油沾湿了大片床单，铃口可怜兮兮地吐出透明液体，粘稠的触感糊了满手，更别说脑子也乱得很。胯下藏着凶猛野兽，迫不及待冲破裤裆寻找猎物。

一口咬住死穴，囚禁在怀里，细嗅他身上独有的味道，迷了心智失了魂魄。一旦阴茎融入后穴，就无法自拔，腰控不住地自动扭动。九浅一深，专攻一处，几个回合下来，莫关山如同失了水的鱼，大口喘气。

胸前凸起的小粒粉粉的，让人忍不住地想要狠狠欺负。嘴巴含上其中一颗，另一颗也不怠慢，手扯捻着小豆豆。黏糊的唾液温暖湿润，偶尔轻轻地撕咬也增添几分情欲。乳头充血涨大，挺立在半空中，被碰过的地方像触了电，酥麻。

贺天意味深长地看了眼莫关山，还未读懂那一眼。又被抱到落地窗前，前身撞上窗户，冷的直哆嗦。胸紧贴着玻璃，两颗小肉粒被挤压变了形。双腿被强制打开，狰狞的性器在身体深处横冲直撞，每一次抽搐都是为了记住他的形状。

夜已经很深，窗外只剩路街上稀疏的灯光，没有人能看见窗户这打得火热的两人。吱呀的喘息声停留在嘴即，模糊到只剩音节。肉体相交，分离又合，啪啪作响到月亮都害羞到隐在云层里。

“贺天…啊…我想…看着你…”玻璃上反射的残影将男人的脸庞显得神秘，发热的左胸膛在不满，他想要的，是全部的他，就连脸上细小的表情变化也不想错过。

渐渐模糊的黑夜，一切都静寂下来，鸟儿早已归巢。而莫关山呢，他渴望着，渴望早晨永远不要来临。公鸡打鸣吵不醒酣睡的两人，过分在意的目光大概是满怀笑意观测你睡颜的时候。  
“嗯……”肉刃就着留在里面的姿势迅速将莫关山翻了个身，惹得身下人收紧了后穴，差点儿贺天就缴械投降了。

“我……爱你。”男人的眼里比星星更迷人，更像是浩瀚宇宙中不知何处出现的黑洞，一旦接近就没有躲藏之处。情动到深处，情话说的是那么顺其自然。

“傻瓜，我也是。”真是犯罪啊，莫关山。单纯的跟只小羔羊一样，幸好我赶在其他大灰狼前找到了你。

暧昧的气氛，交缠的肉体，孤独的心碰撞在一起。反复说过的“我爱你。”照样引起心中涟漪，他们拥抱，深吻。接触的肌肤传递彼此的温暖，交换体液使心脏跳动更猛烈。唇舌分离之际，银丝闪烁着光，随后又交融在一起。

男人始终没有停下耕耘，不知其味地索求着一切。他眼里的泪，他轻轻吻上，是甜甜的味道。激烈运动流下汗液，吮吸身下这副美好的肉体，鲜红的印记一个又一个画在雪白的肌肤上。

担心受凉，贺天抱着莫仔上了床，阴茎埋在体内随着脚步顶到最深处，架着双细滑的腿，牢牢地锁在腰际。不明液体打湿了交合处，顺着贺天的大腿根流到不知哪处，反正最后都会被清晨的暖阳烘烤到消失殆尽。

“贺天……快…嗯。”迟迟未到的爆发惹得心痒痒，突然加快速度舒服到脚趾蜷缩，腰弯曲起来悬在空中。好热，里面好热，要被玩坏了……

“不准先去。”小关山随着男人的动作拍打在腰部，下一秒又被抓住，坏心地堵住铃口不让释放。贺天的抚摸无疑是剂强效的春药，玉茎在手里一跳一动，随时可能会射精。

莫关山憋着难受，却又为即将到来的发泄兴奋到了极点。偏偏贺天不是个容易满足的主，千百次猛烈撞击过后，照样脸色不变。莫仔作怒地一口咬上那人肩窝，听到贺天发疼的倒吸声，不忍心松了口，牙印深深陷入皮肤。

“还会咬我…挺精神啊。”头埋入莫关山脖颈，吻上他耳后，鼻腔里全部都是他的味道，满足、喜悦。跨下动作越来越快，温度被升温，高到要将俩人融化再凝固，成为不可分离的一体。

快感重重叠叠，后穴紧紧围绕发烫的阴茎，软肉亲吻着前端。手指抓上贺天后背，道道鲜红的抓痕是惩罚。嘴被堵住，呻吟变为气流被吞噬。

“不……不行了…”贺天要将莫关山吃干抹净，这份感情是否有好好的传达呢？这份爱就让行动去表达吧，让你在我身下承欢，刺激着每一根神经让你无法自拔。

“啊！要去……！”像野兽般原始的性爱，一次又一次将阴茎捅入再抽出，脑子早已无法思考，一片空白。腿在发颤，后穴止不住痉挛，精液射得到处都是，泥泞一片。

“再来一次？”阴茎还埋在身体里，没理由地再次勃起。

“不要……了。”刚刚高潮过的后穴敏感的很，稍微一碰都是刺激到了极点。

“来嘛来嘛。”

“……唔，啊…啊嗯…”

“莫仔…好紧……”

一室绮靡………

几天过后，某男在厕所大喊：“莫关山！”


End file.
